


Bad Week for Seals

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slogan did say it was a bad week for a seal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Week for Seals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back during shark week 2013. Why? Because all the adds that popped all over my journal, "It's a bad week for seals. SHARK WEEK"
> 
> And brain wanted a break from Harry Potter fandom :)

“Danny, have you seen my truck keys?” Steve called from the laundry room.

“No. They weren’t on your bedside table?” Danny asked, walking into the laundry room. He watched Steve turning out the pockets of his cargos. 

“That’s the thing; I swore I put them there!” Steve dropped the pair of pants he was looking through, only to pick up another pair and shake them out. “And I’m going to be late on Chin!”

“Keep looking, and I’ll give him a call... see if he’ll pick you up. Don’t worry, you’ll still get to do your manly spearfishing thing.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Danny.”

Steve had just finished going through every piece of clothing in the laundry basket, when Danny walked back into the room. “Hey, he’s on his way. Why don’t you finish getting your food together and I’ll look for your keys when you're gone?” 

“Thanks again, Danny.” Steve kissed Danny’s check as he passed him on the way out. 

“I’ll bring in your ice chest!” Danny called out, going into the garage. 

Steve pulled out all the fixings for sandwiches. Danny had gotten him hooked on using leftovers, instead of the pre-sliced packages of meat, and last night's roast would be perfect. But when he opened the knife drawer, he found it empty of every blade.

“Danny, what the hell?!”

“What’s wrong now, babe?” Danny dropped the ice chest on the ground.

“The knifes are gone.”

“So use another one.”

“No Danny I mean all. The. Knives. Are. Gone.” Steve pointed to the drawer, in case Danny still didn’t understand.

Danny moved over to Steve’s side and looked. Sure enough, the drawer was empty. Even the plastic drawer insert was gone. “Do you think we were been robbed?”

“I was thinking pranked, but unless you're the one doing the pranking, I don’t think that's what's happening here.”

“Well, things don’t just disappear by -”  
“Hey, guys!” Chin called out from the front door, walking into the house. “Ready to load up Steve?”

“Yeah, Chin, I’ll just move my stuff from the back of my truck-”

“Your truck is empty, Steve. I thought you didn’t load it yet, so I came in to help.”

“You’re kidding me!” Steve left the kitchen, walking out the front door. Chin trailed behind. 

Danny, instead, worked on finishing the sandwiches. Opening the dishwasher, Danny found a lone knife in the rack. That would do. Straightening up, a movement outside the kitchen window facing the backyard caught his eye.

“Oh, son of a -” 

Exiting the back as quietly as he could, Danny observed the scene. Gracie was outside, dragging Steve’s spears across the grass to the side flowerbeds.

“Monkey, care to explain why you’re pilfering Steve’s fishing stuff?”

Caught, Grace stopped and dropped the spears, taking on a sheepy look. “Danno, I had too! Don’t be mad, please?”

“Did you take the knives too?” Grace just nodded her answer. “And Steve’s truck keys?”

“But I had to! He was going to leave and it’s not safe for him this week!”

Danny’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Not safe?”

Grace nodded again. “From the sharks.”

“Sharks? Gracie, honey, what sharks?”

“I don’t know, but the radio said it was shark week and not safe for seals.”

“Shark week? Seals? Oh! Grace, monkey, Steve’s not the kind of seals the sharks are after.”

“He’s not?”

“No, and ‘Shark Week’ is a TV thing.”

“Oh. So he’ll be okay?”

“Yes, Monkey. Now, can you return the knives to the kitchen?”

“Okay, Danno.”

Danny watch his daughter go back into the house before gathering up Steve’s fishing equipment. Steve was still new at parenting, but Danny knew, once explained, he’d take it with a grin. Especially once Danny reminded Steve that he was the only one allowed to bite the Super Seal.


End file.
